1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording and/or reproducing method for a recording medium, a reproducing apparatus, a recording medium, a recording medium distinguishing method, and a recording and/or reproducing method for an apparatus using a recording medium suitable for a data recording medium on which address information that represents the positions of a lead-in area and so forth are recorded.
2. Background Art
In recent years, optical discs as large capacity recording mediums have been developed. For examples, CD (Compact Disc) for music information, CD-ROM for computer data, and DVD (Digital Versatile Disc or Digital Video Disc) for video information are known. These discs are read-only discs. More recently, optical discs such as CD-R (CD-Recordable) disc and CD-RW (CD-Rewritable) disc that allow data to be recorded and rewritten have been commercially used.
On the above-described disc shaped recording mediums such as CD, CD-ROM disc, CD-R disc, and CD-RW disc, a data management area referred to as lead-in area is formed on an inner periphery side of a program area in which data is recorded on. In addition, another area referred to as lead-out area is formed on an outer periphery of the program area. Addresses of time information as disc position information are assigned to those areas.
For example, on CD-R disc or CD-RW disc, a guide groove for a laser beam (hereinafter referred to as groove) is wobbled so as to successively pre-format address information. Position information or time information as wobble information is successively recorded. In CD-R disc/CD-RW disc, with reference to address information that is obtained by decoding wobble information, data is written to the disc. In CD-R disc/CD-RW disc, address information is obtained in such a manner that wobble information is extracted from a signal that is read from a disc with a signal that is frequency-modulated with a carrier of 22.05 kHz and then the extracted wobble information is demodulated. The address information is referred to as ATIP (Absolute Time In Pre-groove). An absolute addresses of a disc are represented by absolute time information.
An absolute address is composed of time information of minutes, seconds, and frames (namely, MSF format). In the MSF format, a decimal numeral of each of minutes, seconds, and frames is represented by BCD (Binary Coded Decimal). One second is equivalent to 75 frames. Addresses from 00 minute, 00 second, 00 frame to 99 seconds, 59 seconds, 74 frames can be represented. In BCD, one digit in decimal notation is represented by four bits in binary notation. In ATIP, 24 bits are required.
On CD-R disc or CD-RW disc, control signals other than time information are recorded by ATIP in the lead-in area. The control signals include the start address of the lead-in area (referred to as lead-in start time) and the maximum start address of the lead-out area (referred to as lead-out start time). The lead-in start time and the lead-out start time are information that is read by a drive when a CD-R/CD-RW is loaded to a recording and reproducing apparatus. They are important to use the loaded CD-R disc/CD-RW disc.
With error detection code (CRC) for each frame of ATIP, an error of address information of lead-in start time and lead-out start time can be detected. However, it is impossible to perfectly detect such an error. To improve the reliability of address information, error detection/correction encoding with higher performance may be used. To do that, the amount of redundant code such as parity is increased. As a result, the redundancy deteriorates. As with CD-R disc whose disc format has been already standardized, it is difficult to change error detection/correction code. In addition, depending on the application for use, even if a medium such as CD-R disc satisfies the standard, it may be required to use a medium with as small amount of eccentricity as possible. However, as long as a medium satisfies the standard, it is not necessary to distinguish such a disc. Thus, there is no way to distinguish discs.
Thus, an object of the present invention is to provide a recording and/or reproducing method for a recording medium, a reproducing apparatus, a recording medium, a recording medium distinguishing method, and a recording and/or reproducing method for an apparatus using a recording medium that allow an error of address information such as lead-in start time or lead-out start time that represents the position of an area to be detected with the address information itself and a disc to be distinguished with the address information.